The 34th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 34th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 15, 2007 at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles, California. CBS broadcast the ceremony. Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Ellen Wheeler (executive producer), Alexandra Johnson (producer), Maria Macina (producer), Jan Conklin (coordinating producer)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - Lynn Marie Latham (executive producer), Josh Griffith (co-executive producer), John F. Smith (co-executive producer), Edward Scott (supervising producer), Kathryn Foster (producer), John C. Fisher (coordinating producer)' *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer) *''One Life to Live'' - Frank Valentini (executive producer), Shelley Honigbaum (coordinating producer), Suzanne Flynn (producer), John Tumino (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Maria Wagner (director), Michael Eilbaum (director), John O'Connell (director), Habib Azar (director), Sonia Blangiardo (director), Jennifer Pepperman (director), Christopher Goutman (director), Michael Kerner (associate director), Carol Sedwick (associate director), Janet Andrews (associate director), James Kowal (associate director), Brian Lydell (associate director), Jennifer Blood (stage manager), Nancy Barron (stage manager), Alexandra Roalsvig (production associate), Brett Hellman (production associate)' *General Hospital'' - William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Owen Renfroe (director), Matthew Diamond (director), Penny Pengra (associate director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Ron Cates (associate director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Craig McManus (stage manager), Dave Macleod (associate director), Crystal Craft (stage manager), Denise Van Cleave (production associate), Lisa Kaseff (production associate), Christine Cooper (production associate) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert Scinto (director), Brian Mertes (director), Matt Lagle (director), JoAnne Sedwick (director), Tracey Hanley Bryggman (associate director/director), Charles Grayauskie (associate director), Ilene K. Frankel (associate director), Andrea Giles Rich (associate director), Adam Reist (stage manager/director), Kristin Doherty (stage manager), Joseph Willmore (stage manager), Elana Slott (production associate), Kelly Jobmann (production associate) *''One Life to Live'' - Larry Carpenter (director), Bruce Cooperman (director), Gary Donatelli (director), Danielle Faraldo (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Frank Valentini (director), Paul Glass (associate director), Tracy Casper Lang (associate director), Teresa Anne Cicala (associate director), Mary Ryan (associate director), Alan Needleman (associate director), Richard Manfredi (associate director), Anthony Wilkinson (production associate), Natalie Doherty (production associate), Alison Samon (production associate) Writing Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - David Kreizman (head writer), Donna Swajeski (co-head writer), Jill Lorie Hurst (writer), Christopher Dunn (writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (writer), Penelope Koechl (writer), David Smilow (writer), Royal Miller (writer), Tita Bell (writer), Brett Staneart (writer), Kimberly Hamilton (writer), Rebecca Hanover (writer), David Rupel (writer), Charlotte Gibson (writer), Mike Cohen (writer)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Bradley Bell (head writer), Michael Minnis (writer), Tracey Ann Kelly (writer), Patrick Mulcahey (writer), Rex M. Best (writer), John Chambers (writer), Elizabeth Snyder (writer), Jerry Birn (writer) *''General Hospital'' - Robert Guza Jr. (head writer), Charles Pratt Jr. (head writer), Elizabeth Korte (associate head writer), Michael Conforti (writer), Garin Wolf (writer), David Goldschmid (writer), Mary Sue Price (writer), Michele Val Jean (writer), Susan Wald (writer), Karen Harris (writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Lynn Marie Latham (head writer), Kay Alden (head writer), John F. Smith (head writer), Scott Hamner (co-head writer), Josh Griffith (writer), Sara A. Bibel (writer), Paula Cwikly (writer), Lynsey Dufour (writer), Janice Ferri (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), James Houghton (writer), Trent Jones (writer), Bernard Lechowick (writer), Josh McCaffrey (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), Sally Sussman Morina (writer), Linda Schreiber (writer), James Stanley (writer), Sandra Weintraub (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *Ricky Paull Goldin (Gus Aitoro, Guiding Light) *Michael Park (Jack Snyder, As the World Turns) Lead Actress *'WIN: Maura West (Carly Tenney, ''As the World Turns)' *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, ''Guiding Light) *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, The Young and the Restless) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, ''General Hospital)' *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, ''As the World Turns) *Dan Gauthier (Kevin Buchanan, One Life to Live) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Genie Francis (Laura Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Renee Elise Goldsberry (Evangeline Williamson, ''One Life to Live) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) *Lesli Kay (Felicia Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, Guiding Light) *Heather Tom (Kelly Cramer, One Life to Live) Younger Actor *'WIN: Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Van Hansis (Luke Snyder, ''As the World Turns) *Tom Pelphrey (Jonathan Randall, Guiding Light) *Jesse Soffer (Will Munson, As the World Turns) *James Stevenson (Jared Casey, Passions) Younger Actress *'WIN: Jennifer Landon (Gwen Munson, ''As the World Turns)' *Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital) *Alexandra Chando (Maddie Coleman, As the World Turns) *Stephanie Gatschet (Tammy Winslow, Guiding Light) *Leven Rambin (Lily Montgomery, All My Children) Lifetime Achievement *Lee Phillip Bell *James Lipton Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer)' *Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski, Mark J. Levin, Art Busch *''Guiding Light'' - Brian W. McRae (lighting designer), Tony Girolami (lighting designer) *''One Life to Live'' - Scott Devitte, Robert Bessoir Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Billy Barber (music director/composer), Ron Komie (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Danny Pelfrey (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Mark Stephen Ross (composer), Kenneth Eberhard (composer), David Traugh (composer)' *''Days of our Lives - Stephen Reinhardt (music director), Amy Evans (music director), Ken Corday (composer), D. Brent Nelson (composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Glass (supervising music director/composer), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), Dave Marino (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Kurt Biederwolf (composer), Jordan Lieb (composer), Chris Child (composer), Bobby Summerfield (composer), Michal Towber (composer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mike Dobson (music supervisor), Bryan Harrison (music supervisor), Jack Allocco (composer), David Kurtz (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Eric Johnson (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera), George Montanez (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), William Tynan (electronic camera), Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Virginia Higgins (video control)' *''As the World Turns - Warren Armstrong (video control), Greg Saccaro (electronic camera), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), John Kokinis (technical director), Barbara J. Langdon (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), Larry Seigal (senior video), Judy Willinger (electronic camera), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Jim Warden (technical director), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Dan Flaherty (electronic camera), Gary Jelaso (electronic camera), Alex Ciecierski (technical director), Lydia Keidel (technical director), Tom Stallone (electronic camera) *''One Life to Live'' - John Shanoski (senior video control), Larry Strack (camera operator), Doug Schmitt (technical director), Barrin Bonet (camera operator), Tom Tucker (camera operator), Rob Santeramo (technical director), Paul Martens (camera operator), Richard Westlein (camera operator), Joe Puleo (camera operator), Howie Zeidman (camera operator) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Peter Mallard (post-production mixer), Manuel Moreno (post-production mixer), Dino Johnson (post-production mixer), Mikael Persson (post-production mixer), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Mark Mooney (boom operator), Lawrence K. Freeman (boom operator)' *''As the World Turns - Christopher Rennert (boom operator), Peter Deverna (boom operator), Pat Breen (boom operator), Frank Di Maulo (production mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Matthew Griffin (re-recording mixer), Tommy Byrne (boom operator), Bob Mackler (re-recording mixer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Jacqueline Frazier (boom operator), Zoli Osaze (production mixer), Al Magnone (boom operator), Johnathan Woods (boom operator), Harry Young (boom operator) *''General Hospital'' - Christina Tyson (boom operator), Nicholas Marcus (post-production mixer), Elyse Pecora (production mixer), Nick Kleissas (production mixer), Fred Fryrear (boom operator), Sandy Massone (boom operator), Paulette Cronkhite (boom operator), Stanley Magnone (boom operator), Donald Smith (post-production mixer) Outstanding Achievement for a Casting Director for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mark Teshner for ''General Hospital' *Mary Clay Boland for ''As the World Turns *Rob Decina for Guiding Light *Christy Dooley for The Bold and the Beautiful Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Roger Mooney (scenic designer), Ruth A. Wells (scenic designer), John C. Kenny Jr. (scenic designer), Martin Fahrer (art director)' *''All My Children - Roger Mooney (production designer), Joel Reynolds (scenic designer), Martin Fahrer (scenic designer), Chas Plummer (scenic designer) *''As the World Turns'' - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Karen Hlipala (set decorator) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Margarita Delgado, Tracy Dorman''' *''All My Children'' - David R. Zyla, Katherine Roth, James Hammer *''Guiding Light'' - Shawn Dudley-Reeves, Alyson Hui, Shana Schoepke *''Passions'' - Diana Eden Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Mason Dickson, Lugh Powers, Marius S. Darrow III, David Mawhinney''' *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Mary Ryan, Teresa Anne Cicala, Tracy Casper Lang, Anthony Wilkinson, Barry Gingold, Vince Catania, Larry Farina''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Brian Bagwell, Jim Friesen, Jonathan Smilowitz *''Guiding Light'' - Thomas J. Bornkamp, Doug Kent, Thomas Ineson, Hanne Anderson Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist), Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Christine Lai-Johnson (key makeup artist), Chris Escobosa (makeup artist), Marlene Mason (makeup artist), Marlene Stoller (makeup artist), Charlene Jackman (makeup artist) *''General Hospital'' - Donna Messina Armogida, Wendy Pennington Holz, Georgia Grado Berona, Dara Jaramillo, Melinda Osgood, Angela Ackley, Bobbie Roberts *''Passions'' - Toby Lamm, Natasja Hewitson, Amy Sparks, Victoria Doering Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Love is Ectasy from Passions - John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist), Wes Boatman (composer)' *''Can You Love Me (With The Lights On) from Guiding Light - Angela Lauer (lyricist), Brian D. Siewert (composer/lyricist), Tim Lauer (lyricist) *''In A Moment'' from Guiding Light - Brian D. Siewert (composer/lyricist) *''It's A New Day, Today'' from Today - Randy Wachtler (composer/lyricist), Frank Radice (composer/lyricist), Greg Barnhill (composer/lyricist) *''Carry On'' from The Young and the Restless - Michael Kisur Outstanding Broadband Program - Variety *'WIN: ''It's Jerrytime! - Jerry M. Zucker (writer/composer), Orrin Zucker (director/associate director)' *''Dexter: Blood Splatter 101 - Ken Todd (vp content digital media), Chris Kropp (creative director), Steve Schliebe (lead performer), Mark Shea (creative director), John Leone (director), Trevor Noren (supervisor digital media), Carlos Almonte (editor), Reiko Sugitani (vp creative director), Ross Sclafani (flash developer) *''The Extreme Diet Coke & Mentos Experiments'' - Stephen Voltz (creator), Fritz Grobe (creator) *''Guiding Light'' - Dan Bogosian (digital editor), John E. Smucker III (digital editor), Jan Conklin (producer), Maria Macina (producer), Alexandra Johnson (producer), Louis J. Grieci (producer), Janet M. Morrison (producer), Pablo Diaz Jr. (digital editor), Ellen Wheeler (executive producer) 70th Anniversary Found Your Light celebration *''Icons of Science'' Rhonda Fabian (producer/director), Jerry Baber (co-producer), Nick Toth (creative director), Christyna Copeland (executive producer), Edward DeLeon (executive producer), Jean Kaplan Teichroew (executive producer), Rich Orlow (voice actor), Russ Landau (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Theresa Marra-Siliceo (key hairstylist), Lillian Cvecich (key hairstylist), Elena Roulenko (hairstylist)' *''All My Children - Joyce Carollo, Lisa Johnson, Silvie Salle, Shellie Biviens *''Days of our Lives'' - Garry Allyn, Margie Puga, Arleen Chavez *''Passions'' - Bobby H. Grayson (head hairstylist), Shelly Scanlon, Christopher O. Smith, Jeanie Duronslet Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 16 Nominations / 7 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 10 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 18 Nominations / 3 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 10 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Passions'' - 5 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 12 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys